L'amour c'est comme une cigarette
by Calamithy
Summary: oneshot court, yaoi, dialogues, cigarettes :p Trowa et Quatre aiment fumer. Duo ralentit grandement alors qu'il fumait comme un pompier. Mystère et nicopatch ;o Pour petit Padawan Shinoya, spéciale dédicace pour Dame Coquillette :p


**Disclai****mers**** : Pas à moi. Le titre de la chanson appartient à Michel Mallory et à M. Palmer, interprétée par Sylvie Vartan.  
**

**Avertissement : sexy, parfois sexuel, fumer est dangereux pour la santé, conversation entre Trowa, Quatre et Duo. Et ah oui, Trowa _grogne_. **

**Rating : T.**

**Genre : dialogues, court. **

**Pour qui : pour mon petit Padawan Shinoyasumi, c'est de sa faute ! Je créditerai ses paroles en bas :p Spéciale dédicace à une Dame Coquillette à qui je fais aussi un clin d'oeil dans cette fic XD. Câlins à vous deux, j'espère que ça vous plaira !  
**

**Micis**** : à ceux qui m'ont reviewée dernièrement ! Je répondrais dès que je peux.  
**

* * *

**L'amour c'est comme une cigarette  
**

-

**Sur le trottoir devant le QG Preventers de Bruxelles 10h30, AC 202, le 14 juillet 2008  
**

-

- Relégués sur le trottoir comme des âmes en peine...

- Comme des prostitués, ouais ? Non mais, prenez toute la place aussi on vous dira rien ! Et vous allez envahir les passages piétons aussi ?

- C'est ça casse-toi pauvre conne.

- Ces fumeurs… le trottoir est public, vous devriez même pas être dessus ! Elles sont où les contractuelles quand on en a besoin ?

- Dans ton cul ? Allez Sorcière, enfourche ton balai avant que je te le fume avec toi dessus. Et en plus les passants tirent la gueule parce qu'on bloque le passage, bordel de merde...

- …

- Sérieux on ne pouvait pas nous laisser une salle fumeur là-haut ? C'est si compliqué que ça une salle hermétique ?

- Les Preventers ne peuvent pas se permettre d'être amendés, Trowa. Sanks a les caisses vides et ne fait pas semblant de taxer.

- Je m'en fous, Quatre.

- C'est pour cela que nous sommes obligés de faire le trottoir. D'ailleurs tu montes, chéri ?

- Je m'en fous. Et à faire la moue comme un poisson rouge et en battant des cils tu es aussi crédible qu'un Gundam et aussi sexy qu'une pelle.

- Et moi qui me croyais irrésistible…

- Ouais c'est ça. Sérieux, j'ai trop besoin d'une clope.

- Trowa, Trowa, Trowa, tu sais que ce n'est pas bon pour toi. La santé, tout ça, tout ça…

- Tu rigoles ? Tu fumes plus que moi, Winner.

- Mais j'en fume des bonnes.

- Tu n'as qu'à me passer ta fournée.

- Tu n'as pas les moyens, Barton.

- Je croyais qu'on était amis.

- Pas quand il m'en reste deux pour tenir la matinée et qu'il me les faut pour savourer le jus de chaussettes du distributeur, Trowa.

- Elle est belle l'amitié.

- La nôtre ? Elle est magnifique.

- Alors laisse-moi te l'allumer ?

- Allons, allons. Goulu comme tu es, tu vas tout me fumer si je te laisse la première. Et ça ne va pas être possible.

- Je serai sage.

- Dans ce cas je te laisse la dernière taffe, Trowa.

- Désolé, je ne prends pas les restes.

- C'est que tu n'as pas vraiment envie de fumer ma fournée, alors.

- Que veux-tu, j'aime les premières mains.

- Tu es trop fier, Trowa Barton.

- Et toi bien trop radin, Quatre Winner.

- Je suis en manque, c'est différent.

- Tu en deviens vicieux.

- Qui moi ? Je n'y suis pour rien !

- Ben voyons…

- Mais oui, Trowa, c'est physique et psychologique. La nicotine, tout ça… et le geste ! J'ai la clope dans le sang, dans la peau et dans la tête.

- Et dans la bouche, aussi, fumier.

- Hm-hm, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Je suis un ange déchu sur ce coup-là.

- Bien sûr. Et ton sourire en coin il vient d'où ?

- De la taffe que je savoure ? Hm… Sans rancune, Trowa ?

- Hypocrite.

- Un peu. Mais je t'ai laissé une chance et tu ne l'as pas saisie.

- J'aime être le premier, je te l'ai dit, Quatre. Alors je me retiendrai.

- Alors tu peux toujours attendre…

- Je peux toujours aller m'acheter un paquet.

- Tu as l'occasion de prendre une taffe de clopes hors de prix et tu préfères acheter ?

- Ben honnêtement Quatre, vu comment tu les bouffes tes clopes je comprends. La dernière fois que tu m'as dit que tu me laisserais une taffe j'ai bouffé le filtre.

- Duo, ça fait longtemps ! Comment va ? Et j'avais pas fait exprès, tu le sais, crétin.

- Je vais, je vais, je viens d'avoir une matinée de merde.

- Désolé j'ai pas de clopes.

- Je sais que t'es à la dèche, Tro.

- Je te proposerai bien la dernière taffe, mon ami, mais vu ce que tu en penses…

- Non merci Quatre, j'ai pas besoin.

- Comment ça t'as pas besoin ? Tu fumes comme un pompier ?

- A bien y penser… non, Quatre. Ca fait un petit bout de temps que tu n'as pas vu Duo.

- Bien quelques semaines avec nos plannings de dingues, oui… et ?

- Et je trouve qu'il fume beaucoup moins.

- Tu trouves ?

- Quatre. Quand il nous dit bonjour d'habitude il a une clope à moitié morte au bec et il va pour s'allumer la deuxième.

- C'est vrai.

- Et toutes les fois où je l'ai croisé il ne fumait carrément pas ou peu. T'essaies d'arrêter, Duo ?

- Pas spécialement, Tro.

- Et t'as pas envie de fumer ?

- Pas spécialement, non, Quatre.

- Mais tu fumais près de deux paquets par jour ! T'as vachement ralenti !

- C'est vrai.

- On t'a rétrogradé et tu fais des économies ?

- Non, Quatre.

- Tu as juste été viré alors ?

- Non, Tro.

- Alors comment tu fais ?

- Je baise plus.

- … hein ?

- Je baise plus, Quatre. D'ailleurs vous devriez essayer, c'est plus sain.

- C'est une blague ?

- Ben merci pour moi, Tro.

- Non mais… euh… avec qui ? Je croyais que t'avais personne ?

- Je croyais aussi, Quatre. Jusqu'à ce que je crois tous les soirs et au bout d'un moment la vérité est apparue : j'avais la même personne tous les soirs dans mon lit et j'étais fatigué tous les matins mais avec un sourire de merde.

- Et ça t'a fait ralentir la clope ? Et la clope après l'amour alors tu fais comment ? C'est comme celle avec le café ou après le dessert. Moi je pourrais clairement pas.

- Ou mieux, Quatre, il ne fait plus ?

- Ca va pas, non ?

- Très bien Duo, mais Quatre a raison y a de quoi se poser des questions vu le gros fumeur que t'es. Alors t'as zappé la cigarette après l'amour ?

- Hm… je l'ai pas vraiment zappée non. Mais il n'aime pas des masses m'embrasser après même s'il fait avec. Et entre l'embrasser et ma clope ben le choix est vite fait.

- Mouais, pas convaincu…

- Excuse-moi, Trowa mais entre faire des galipettes et griller une cigarette le choix est vite fait.

- Supprimer un plaisir pour quelqu'un j'y crois pas des masses, Duo. Après les premiers temps tout va s'estomper et tu vas revenir à ta bonne vieille clope.

- Disons que je remplace un plaisir par un autre. J'essais même pas d'arrêter, Tro. C'est juste qu'entre un câlin et une clope le choix est vite fait.

- Il est pas né celui qui me détournera de mon antistress de luxe, c'est travailler plus pour fumer plus, purée que c'est cher, même pour moi.

- C'est une question de point de vue, Quatre et entre nous les gars, faudrait voir à arrêter d'astiquer le manche à la place du sol. C'est pas en caressant le balai que le ménage sera fait. La cigarette ne remplacera jamais la branlette. La branlette ne remplacera jamais un vrai mec. Ou une vraie nénette pour qui ça intéresse.

- Ouch !

- Gaffe à ne pas te brûler, Quatre.

- Les gars, je peux fumer et avoir mon mec mais pas en même temps. La différence est que quand j'ai envie de l'un, l'autre s'arrange pour que j'oublie son rival. Et la cigarette ne peut pas me faire oublier mon mec même si le contraire est complètement possible. Au bout d'un moment faut arrêter les conneries.

- C'est quoi ton secret ? Parce que j'ai eu du cul mais ça a rien changé à l'histoire.

- Je sais, Quatre.

- Idem.

- Je vois ça, Tro. Mais les loulous avoir du cul c'est pas avoir un mec même si le contraire est heureusement possible. Et j'ai un mec les gars, un vrai.

- Winner mon cul, mon nom de famille ne sert à rien. T'as une chance de cocu, Duo.

- Oh putain ouais. J'espère qu'elle est bonne, Heero.

- … Parce que c'est Heero ?

- Mon patch anti nicotine. Mon Hee-patch. Et ça marche, Quatre.

- Mais… comment t'as fait ?

- Ben Blondie, on a fait à l'ancienne, enfin j'ai presque rien fait. On était dans un bar à bière et on buvait gentiment, tranquille, quoi après le boulot et vous étiez en mission à loin-là-bas. J'étais en train de fumer et il m'a dit que j'étais sexy quand je fumais et qu'il avait envie de me fumer jusqu'au filtre.

- … Wow. A côté de ça, c'est vrai que t'es sexe quand tu fumes.

- Ah ? Euh… merci, Quatre. Après il a dit qu'il avait envie de m'embrasser mais qu'il commencerait par ma gorge sans jamais toucher mes lèvres parce que la clope c'était sexy mais mon haleine, non.

- Ouch…

- Ouais Chouchou, à côté de ça c'est vrai que la menthe c'est plus agréable que le marlboro. Sentir ses lèvres ailleurs que sur ma bouche c'était hot.

- Oh, bordel…

- Tu l'as dit, Tro. Ne pas les sentir sur ma bouche c'était… je n'en pouvais plus.

- Wow…

- Ah oui, Blondie. Des baisers sur tout le corps c'est génial, sa langue presque partout c'était à frémir. Mais je le voulais contre mes lèvres,

- …

- …

- entre mes lèvres.

- …

- …

- Dans ma bouche. Et il a fallu attendre. Et j'aime pas attendre. Il m'a frustré pour mieux me prendre. Et il m'a pas lâché. De toute façon je l'aurais pas laissé faire. Je l'ai, je le garde.

- …

- …

- En somme, il suffit d'un peu de motivation. Faites comme moi, patchez-vous ! Grâce à mon Hee-Patch je fais moins le trottoir à fumer dehors comme un rat et je fais plus l'amour. Allez, j'y retourne !

- …

- …

- … C'est moi ou il vient de nous proposer de sortir ensemble pour nous éviter de faire le trottoir ?

- Non, je crois pas, Trowa. Déjà, on aime trop nos clopes pour les lâcher. Et puis on est très amis et nos caractères sont carrément incompatibles. Et puis… qu'est-ce que tu fhmmm ?

- Tu as laissé ta cigarette se consumer pendant que Duo parlait, à t'en brûler les doigts. Ce qui signifie que tu as été affecté par ce qui était dit.

- Tu… tu me fixais au lieu de fixer Duo quand il parlait, ce qui signifie que tu as été… affecté aussi, Trowa ?

- Peut-être qu'on pourrait fumer au lit…

- C'est dangereux, Trowa…

- Ou ailleurs…

- C'est une idée, Trowa.

- On pourrait partager nos clopes… penses-tu diminuer mon envie de fumer ?

- C'est un défi, Trowa ?

- Hm… peut-être…

- Alors on va être clair. Si tu portes mon Patch tu ne regardes que moi. Tu ne fumes que moi. Tu ne baises que moi.

- Seulement si tu allumes mon feu, Quatre.

- T'inquiètes, mon briquet n'est jamais en rade même si je suis aussi sexy qu'une pelle.

- Au feu, au feu, les pompiers… j'espère que le Quatre-Patch est la solution.

- J'espère que le Tro-Patch aussi. C'est plus économique.

- Hm… je pense avoir le calibre qu'il te faut.

- Hmm….

-

**OWARI**

* * *

XD

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi petit Padawan, Shinoya de son petit nom :)

**Disclaimers supplémentaires ou rendre à César ce qui appartient à César même quand César me supplie de ne pas le faire XD **: à la question "comment tu fais, tu fumes moins qu'avant", le padawan m'a répondu : "je baise plus". C'était une boutade du tac au tac qu'elle m'a lâché pour rigoler et ça m'a inspirée XD

Quand j'ai dit au Padawan qu'elle avait une chance de cocu d'avoir trouvé une place juste en face de son appart, la demoiselle m'a répondu ; "ah ouais, j'espère qu'elle est bonne X" en parlant de son copain XDXDXD

Et donc voilà !

Merci et à peluche'

Mithy ¤ Revenue à Paris, bientôt Portugaise par Intérim :p ¤


End file.
